Equipment for crushing, separating and washing waste plastics is commonly used in the field of waste plastics recycling, and due to lower gross profit rate of this industry, it is difficult to apply higher-priced production and process control equipment. In current equipment for crushing, separating and washing waste plastics, static fluid medium is commonly applied, and fragments of the waste plastics floating on surface of the fluid medium are mechanically stirred to realize the purpose of washing and separating. However, the prior art method herein has disadvantages of lower efficiency, incomplete separation, and higher water consumption.